mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Shigeo Kageyama
|kanji = 影山茂夫 |romaji = Kageyama Shigeo |alias = Shige, Mob, White T-Poison |race = Human (Esper) |gender = Male |birth date = 12th May (Taurus) |age = 14 |status = Alive |height = 157.7cm |weight = 44.3kg |blood type = O |relatives = Mr. Kageyama (father) Mrs. Kageyama (mother) Ritsu Kageyama (brother) |voice actor = Setsuo Itō Kyle McCarley |affiliation = Salt Middle School Body Improvement Club Spirits and Such Consultation Office (former) |occupation = Student Club Vice-President |rank = |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 }}Shigeo Kageyama (影山茂夫, Kageyama Shigeo), nicknamed "Mob" (モブ, Mobu) and "White T-Poison" is third-year student at Salt Middle School and vice-president of the Body Improvement Club. He is also former assistant and disciple of Arataka Reigen. Appearance Shigeo has dark bowl-shaped hair and brown eyeshttps://mob-psycho-100.fandom.com/wiki/Shigeo_Kageyama#comm-8216. He is usually seen wearing the Salt Middle male uniform, the typical gakuran outfit. Shigeo has a rather nondescript expression on his face. However, whenever he reaches 100%, his eyes glow at red or white, his hair is affected by his psychic powers, causing it to float and become spiky, and his expression changes to reflect whatever emotion he's feeling during this state. Personality As a child, Shigeo learned that his psychic power was linked to his emotions. Strong negative emotions can cause him to hurt others, something he strongly dislikes and avoids (as shown in the 7th Division Arc where, after going 100%, he hurts several teenagers). Therefore, he generally tries to keep his emotions in check. However, in some cases, he can control his powers as seen when he was at 100% courage. He is also rather socially awkward. He is incapable of "reading the atmosphere", which has lead to him having a lack of friends. However, Shigeo is very compassionate. He is forgiving, kind, and helpful. He tries to be kind to others in many instances. In the Keiji Mogami Arc, he lives for half a year in a fantasy world created by the bitter, former psychic, Keiji Mogami. There, he is friendless, without a family supporting him or anything else. Despite that, it takes great emotional manipulation, along with physical harm, for Mogami to make Shigeo become angered with his tormentors. Even then, he wants to offer them forgiveness. What's more, instead of being bitter and viewing the world in a more negative light after this torment, he actually viewed in a positive way because this meant that with all the horrible people and circumstances in the world, he was lucky to have his friends and family, and vowed to be even more grateful, demonstrating his very noble and pure character. He is also morally opposed to using psychic abilities against other people. He is, however, willing to cast this principle aside in cases of emergency, such as when his brother, Ritsu, is kidnapped. Another principle of his is that psychic ability does not make him or others inherently better and that his psychic ability is not something that he requires in life. This belief leads to conflict between him and Teruki Hanazawa, Keiji Mogami, Toichiro Suzuki and even his own brother, Ritsu. Even so, if the situation is dire enough, for example his brother being kidnapped by Claw's 7th Division, he will use them without hesitation. Because he learned his psychic powers didn't make him better than others and he is greatly lacking in many other areas, Shigeo appears to have a very low opinion of himself. Despite being one of the most powerful espers in the series, he still has very little confidence in himself. He's also easily scared in public, as seen when he stood for 5 minutes on the podium in silence during a student president election speech. Initially, Shigeo was very silent and does not often voice his opinion, keeping his thoughts and emotions to himself for the most part. But as time passed, he began to speak out more and state his opinions on many things. This primarily affected his relationship with Reigen; at first, Shigeo would follow Reigen practically anywhere at almost anytime and do whatever he told him with almost no objection. The only exception was against Ceiling Crasher, when Shigeo reminded Reigen that he'd asked his master not to summon him on such short notice, although even then, he wasn't particularly irritated. But in the beginning of Season 2, Shigeo objected against Reigen's wishes more fiercely, telling his master in a somewhat aggravated tone to stop forcing Shigeo to drop everything for him. This more confident side and the growing suspicion towards his master appeared to finally hit its peak after Shigeo lived in Mogami's world for six months and Reigen called him out of the blue once again to deal with an evil spirit when Shigeo was going to have a very fun and socially engaging activity with his friends. After Reigen claims that his friends are simply mocking Shigeo and telling him to prioritize his job over his social life, going so far as to call Shigeo gullible, this was the tipping point that made Shigeo finally go against his master. He realizes that not everything Reigen said was true, and states that he wasn't as gullible as Reigen believed him to be. From this point on, he stops going to work and leaves Reigen for an unknown period of time to enjoy himself with his brother and his friends, actually being happy and not being worried about Reigen. Shigeo also appeared to have a somewhat naive or misunderstanding sense of the bad people in the world due to being protected, being brothers with Ritsu, an honors student, and generally being shielded from a harsh environment. This was why Mogami decided to put Shigeo in a mental mindscape where he didn't have his powers and was surrounded by horrible people he couldn't fight back against. After six months of torment and being subconsciously motivated by Mogami, Shigeo was almost ready to unleash his psychic powers on his bullies once he'd had enough with them, but was stopped by Dimple, who reminded him of who he was and snapped him out of his amnesia. Despite the trauma he endured for six months in Mogami's mental mindscape, he didn't appear significantly affected by it and declared that since the world was full of terrible people, he should be even more grateful for the amazing people and family he has around him. Even though Shigeo wasn't turned by Mogami the way he'd initially wanted, it seems that Mogami and the six months of torment had quite an impact on Shigeo and his view of the world. Although he didn't appear psychologically traumatized by the experience, he appears to have become more knowledgeable about the world around him. It's possible that after seeing the horrible people in the world and the way Mogami was used by others, he began to grow even more suspicious of his master and became less gullible as a result, which was why he left Reigen after coming to the conclusion his master was beginning to use him and treat him more like a tool instead of a person. What's more, he appears to have become harder on his friends and allies after Mogami told him to be harder on people when the time came. Perhaps the most dramatic example of the effect Mogami may have had on Shigeo was how Shigeo became more willing to use his psychic powers in excessively aggressive ways when the time called for it. The primary instance of this was when he began to violently and painfully twist and tear Toichiro Suzuki's body to end the fight, something Shigeo most likely would not have done before. Despite his honorable and humble nature, Shigeo is not exactly immune to praise and flattery. This was primarily shown after the Divine Tree arc when it appeared that he was becoming more popular and girls were talking to him or talking about him, and when he became aware of the Psycho Helmet cult having a meeting to worship their "leader". This caused him to enter a new 100% state: 100% Getting Carried Away, where his face morphed to become more defined and he began to speak in a more self-righteous tone. This new overconfidence was noted by Reigen when Shigeo explained that a cult was created because of his actions, an overestimation of himself and something Reigen thought sounded awfully cocky. However, this inflated confidence appears to have disappeared sometime after Shigeo discovered Dimple had taken his place as the leader of the Psycho Helmet cult at their meeting. History Before meeting his master, Arataka Reigen, Shigeo was frightened of his own abilities and was looking for a guiding force to follow. He soon learned from both Reigen and his childhood crush, Takane Tsubomi, that his psychic ability did not make him inherently greater than anyone else. He also learned that psychic ability should not be used against other people. This philosophy leads him to where he is currently and is one of the many defining traits of his. Plot Spring of Youth Arc Shigeo first appeared when his master Arataka Reigen called him to exterminate an evil spirit named Ceiling Crasher. The spirit underestimated Shigeo but he exorcized the Ceiling Crasher easily and quickly. Shigeo was an adolescent boy in his second-year middle school days. Unlike his peers, Shigeo spent his time working assistant in psychic business ran by Reigen. He manned the reception desk of Spirits and Such Consultation Office. He observed Reigen getting better on massages on customers like the man plagued by one-click site curse. Reigen explained these massages are only effective because of his spiritual powers. Telepathy Club of Salt Middle School was threatened to be abolished because it was lacking a member to be considered a legitimate club of the school. They found Shigeo, an esper who doesn't have a club or committee, and tried to recruit him. But when Shigeo called Reigen to tell him he was going to be late for work, Reigen advised against joining the Telepathy club, even with the persuasion of the Telepathy club's president Tome Kurata about it. Shigeo decided to think about his decision of joining the club or not overnight. Shigeo and Reigen went to another job in Saint Highso Girls' Academy, an all-girls private high school. Unable to get permission to enter the school, the two dressed in female uniforms to infiltrate it. But Reigen's disguise was seen through, leaving only Shigeo to meet their clients in the school rooftop. Arriving at the rooftop, Shigeo mistook three thug girls lounging there as his clients, Mari and Chihiro, showed up and called his attention when the thugs left. Girls said their school did not take them seriously when they complained about supernatural occurrences in the school. So they called the cheapest exorcists in the area, Reigen and Shigeo. Shigeo, Mari, and Chihiro explored the school to find spiritual occurrences. Shigeo only felt slight of the supernatural. They heard a scream from the bathroom and ran there, only to find a student saying that something peeked up the bathroom stall she was using. Shigeo, Mari, and Chihiro continued searching the school until they reached the gymnasium where the basketball team was practicing. Shigeo said the spirit was angry and trapped it in the gym using his psychic powers. Entering the gym, they encountered the huge bespectacled ghost called the Scent-Ghoul. The Scent-Ghoul attacked Shigeo, but he easily canceled the punch with his psychic powers, while simultaneously destroying the Scent-Ghoul's arm. When the Scent-Ghoul realized it underestimated Shigeo and was too weak to be a match for him, it tried to take a basketball member hostage to save itself but Shigeo protected her and exorcized the spirit. This earned him praise from the girls. The next day, the Telepathy club asked Shigeo if he finally decided to join the club. They were interrupted by the Vice President of student council Tokugawa and the newly formed Body Improvement Club, which will take over the Telepathy Club's room once they're abolished. Tokugawa questioned Shigeo about his decision of joining the Telepathy Club and about what he really wanted to do during his youth. At this, Shigeo realized that he dreamed to confess his feelings to his crush Takane Tsubomi. He flash-backed on the times he spent with Tsubomi, showing her various things he can do with his psychic powers. He made frogs and dogs float in the air and made playground bars wriggle. Eventually, Tsubomi grew bored of Shigeo's psychic abilities and Shigeo realized there were other things he can do besides using his psychic powers. Shigeo joined the Body Improvement Club, much to the surprise of everyone. The Body Improvement Club happily accepted him. Shigeo trained with the Body Improvement Club members. But their heavy training made Shigeo faint. Musashi Goda, the president of the Body Improvement Club, brought Shigeo back to their club room where the Telepathy club continued loitering. He left Shigeo to the care of the Telepathy Club members. (LOL) Cult Arc A masked woman approached Shigeo while he was going home. She tried to convince Shigeo to join LOL, a month-old religious cult, with the promise of making him popular. Its leader Dimple can make anyone smile and laugh. When Shigeo arrived at the LOL assembly, he found a crowd of masked people and wondered if they wanted to become popular just like him. He was welcomed warmly by the LOL members and he was presented with two of new recruits, one of which is his classmate Ichi Mezato. Dimple made his appearance. The LOL members burst out laughing with Dimple while Shigeo and the other two new recruits just watched and stared at them, finding them creepy. Dimple promised the three new recruits smiles and happiness as he places smile masks on them. Mezato and the other recruit began smiling and laughing despite not previously wanting to when they wore the masks. Shigeo questions if the only purpose of the cult is smiles and happiness, rather than popularity. The lady who found him states that he has problems with his love life. Shigeo says that the cult won't help him with his problems and takes off the mask, revealing that he the only one unaffected by it, much to Dimple's and the cult members' surprise, and he tries to leave the LOL assembly. But Dimple tries to convince him to stay, saying that he's missing out on life if he kept the same bored face. Shigeo reasoned people have different perceptions of "missing out" when his dad told him people are missing out in life when they refuse to smoke tobacco. Dimple challenges him on a staring contest against the three smiling LOL leaders. The game mechanic was to drink milk and the first one who laughs will lose. Shigeo accepted the challenge because he likes milk. Shigeo easily defeated the three smiling LOL leaders so Dimple decides to face him in the same game. But Dimple cheats, mixing a seemingly sour element with Shigeo's milk. Shigeo spits the milk out, to which Dimple declared Shigeo was laughing and lost the game. Shigeo insisted that he was wrong and that he didn't laugh, unconsciously canceling out the hypnosis Dimple placed on the LOL members. Dimple reapplied his hypnosis on the people while worried that Shigeo was canceling his powers out. Dimple then told Shigeo to get a clue and laugh along with them. Dimple tries to hypnotize Shigeo into laughter. But Shigeo retains his bored look. Shigeo realized Dimple also has psychic powers as Dimple yells out, questioning if Shigeo was a corpse. He explained to Dimple that he can't make him laugh because Shigeo can't laugh even if he wanted to. Dimple concluded Shigeo doesn't have emotions and told Shigeo so. Dimple said this was the reason of Shigeo's problems with love, and that he'd be alone forever. Dimple told him to laugh and chuckles with his cult. However, Shigeo's anger was growing, and he dared Dimple to make him laugh using his psychic powers. Dimple grew nervous and realized he and Shigeo have the same powers. He decided to exterminate Shigeo, who'll stand on his way of being a god. Shigeo then found out that Dimple was an evil spirit. But Dimple used his LOL followers to dog pile on top of Shigeo and immobilize him. As a child, Shigeo realized his powers are dangerous. They were linked to his emotions. He hid his emotions to suppress his psychic abilities. This led to a complex as a result of his emotional suppression. But when his emotions became too great, they explode out of him along with his psychic power. Shigeo's rage allowed him to use 100% of his psychic power. Dimple left the human he was possessing and became a dark cloud. Shigeo escaped the dog pile by lifting the LOL members off him using his psychic powers. Shigeo challenged Dimple to kill him, saying that killing him might be easier than making him laugh. Dimple transforms into a muscled green humanoid, saying that he only needed two seconds to kill Shigeo before attacking him. Shigeo defended by forming a barrier around himself, and Dimple attacked him again but the second failed attempt caused Dimple to lose a hand and foot. Dimple regenerates his lost limbs and used his full powers in attacking Shigeo again. Shigeo retaliated by slicing off all of Dimple's limbs with his psychic power. As Dimple groaned in pain, Shigeo stepped on his face and uttered that his emotions were out upon Dimple's request. Shigeo stated that this was what happened when he let his emotions show and asked if Dimple was satisfied. Dimple questioned if Shigeo was some kind of monster before regenerating one of his arms and using it to push himself upward and use Wraither Beam on Shigeo, then regenerate all his limbs and transform his arm into a huge knife. Dimple states that the battles he endured would decide the victor and loser before attacking Shigeo, who set up a barrier that snapped off Dimple's arm blade. Shigeo murmured he himself was terrible and exorcized Dimple with a tap on the forehead. Shigeo went back to the Spirit and Such Consultation Office. He told Reigen about the "Get a clue" incident and Reigen just told him social norms were beyond him. Seeing Shigeo still sad, Reigen told Shigeo that he was the protagonist of his own life. Shigeo felt guilty about the dissolved LOL organization and Reigen commented about Shigeo's destructive denseness. So Shigeo continued to sulk. Teruki Hanazawa Arc Shigeo woke up one morning to find a small spirit in his room. It reintroduced itself as Dimple. Shigeo wanted to exorcize Dimple and asked Reigen for advice. But Reigen couldn't see Dimple. Dimple chuckles that Reigen wouldn't see him as he was a fake. Reigen says that Dimple was likely too weak to see, angering Dimple, and told Shigeo to do what he wants. So Shigeo let Dimple hang around. Shigeo found a poster of himself. The Psycho Helmet Religion, formerly the LOL religious group, looking for him and dubbing him as their god. Shigeo found a letter in his shoe locker. He thought it was a love letter even when Dimple deduced it wasn't. Despite Dimple stopping him, he went to Ankle Park anyway to meet the girl who wrote the letter. But he found Black Vinegar Middle School students there. They tied him up and took him hostage because of Onigawara. Dimple suggested Shigeo escape using his psychic powers but Shigeo refused, saying he won't use his powers on people. The Body Improvement Club went to retrieve Shigeo from Black Vinegar Middle School. They defeated many of the Black Vinegar Middle School students, but lost to the shadow leader of Black Vinegar Middle School, Teruki Hanazawa, who used his psychic powers to fight. Shigeo alone remained unaffected by Teru's attacks and he told Teru not to use psychic powers on other people. Then Shigeo used telekinesis to escape his binds, shocking Teruki. Teru attacks Shigeo to absolutely no avail. But Shigeo only wanted to be friends with him and remained on defense even as Teru continued to attack him. Shigeo refused to fight back by using his psychic powers, remembering Reigen's advice. Dimple decided to fight Teru instead but Teru exorcized the spirit. Shigeo initially didn't mind that Dimple was exorcized but changed his mind when Teru looked down on the spirit. Teru continued to attack Shigeo. They reached the home economics room and Teru used telekinesis on the knives. Shigeo defended using psychic powers on the knives and cut the hair on top of Teru's head. This angered Teru and he attacked Shigeo relentlessly again. Shigeo realized Teru wanted to defeat him because Shigeo being an esper like Teru makes Teru seem average. Teru choked him with his hands but Shigeo still refused to retaliate by using his psychic powers. Shigeo remembered a time when he and Ritsu were younger. Three older guys took their New Year's money and hurt him and Ritsu. But Shigeo had blacked out, waking up to find Ritsu and the bullies hurt. Teruki ends up choking Shigeo to the point of unconsciousness, which proves to be a fatal mistake on Teruki's part as an unknown and powerful force awakens within Shigeo and controls his body. It defeats Teru easily and destroyed the Black Vinegar School building. When he regained consciousness, Shigeo cried at his inability to change. His psychic powers went berserk and caused an accident because of his emotions again. His sadness reaches 100% and he used it to fix the Black Vinegar school campus. He was about to apologize to Teru but was interrupted. The Body Improvement club checked on his well-being and he went back with them. Big Cleanup Arc While climbing up one of the school's staircases, Shigeo was approached by Onigawara. He soon apologized to Shigeo because of the incident in the Black Vinegar Middle School, it wasn't without incident, however, as he was soon interrupted by Shigeo, where he then immediately lashed out at him, despite apologizing. When his friend tried to justify the outburst, he soon found himself getting pummeled again by Onigawara, enraged at being called an idiot again. Later, Shigeo went to his "date" with Tome. He found an adult esper but didn't approach the person because he felt sickened. A lady from the street tried to sell Vase of Happiness to him. He refused, not having the amount to buy the very expensive vase. The lady then made it look Shigeo cracked the vase and forced him to pay for the damage. Reigen called Shigeo on his phone and went to retrieve his apprentice. They ate dinner and talked about how terrible con artists are. He later saw Ritsu in an alley after Ritsu defeated the delinquents looking for White T Poison. 7th Division Arc He discovers Ritsu has psychic powers and is happy he has them. He and his brother are attacked by Koyama. Shigeo attacks the esper but is knocked out by a cursed cologne. However, he, or rather ???%, stood up again, terrifying Koyama, and prompting him to flee with Ritsu in hand. He teams up with Teru and Dimple to save Ritsu and the Awakening Lab kids from Claw. Mob's Girlfriend Mini-Arc Shigeo is convinced by Mezato to take part in an election for new Student Council president. Unfortunately, he froze up during his speech and takes the last place. However, after that Emi tells him that she was impressed by his bravery. Urban Legends Arc Due to slow business, he and Reigen decide to go check out urban legends. He and Reigen run into Banshomaru Shinra and they team up to confront the urban legends. They eventually confront the Dragger and Shigeo exorcises her. He ends up being traumatized after he fails to outrun a granny. Keiji Mogami Arc After taking 3 jobs involving a man trying to place a curse on someone, an Esper using his power to be a peeper and college kids wanting him to exorcise innocent spirits, Shigeo begins to wonder if someone could stop him if he abused his powers like the people in those instances did. Shigeo, along with Reigen and Dimple comes at the request of Masashi Asagiri. Separate Ways Arc World Domination Arc Shigeo decides to take part in the school marathon and finish it on at least 10th position. Unfortunately, he suffers a leg injury and passes out. After he wakes up, the marathon is already over. He heads home, but he discovers that someone burned down his house. He goes inside, to the horror of onlookers, concerned about his parents and brother Ritsu. Dimple explains that it appeared as though someone forced their way in, worrying Shigeo even more and he looks for clues, fearing his parents and Ritsu were kidnapped. He opens another door and stares in horror at what he believed were the burning corpses of his family. As Dimple pleads Shigeo to close his eyes, Shigeo is driven mad at the sight, his emotional gauge far exceeding 100% and reaching ???% as he remembers his family. Shigeo clenches his teeth, and his bones start cracking with rage and psychic force, but Dimple says that he is certain that these bodies are dummies. Shigeo's gauge drops too 100%, and he becomes obsessed with finding the culprit. He uses Spiritual Awareness and finds some espers near his house. Shigeo jumps out of nowhere before two Claw soldiers before beating them to the point of unconsciousness in front of a crowd of people. Then suddenly, Koyama and Sakurai appear, inviting Shigeo to their car. Shigeo, after hearing of a gathering with Reigen makes the car fly, to get there as soon as possible. Dimple explains the situation to Reigen and others who gathered in Mitsuura's place. Reigen tells Shigeo that he is sure that his parents and Ritsu are okay. Shigeo relaxes after hearing that, and instantly starts sleeping, with his emotional gauge at 2%. He wakes up the next day, just after Dimple's fight with Shibata. He sees Shibata coming at Goda, and then he defeats him with telekinesis. He later fights Minegishi and stops Mogami from killing them. He later duels with Toichiro and after a lengthy and life-threatening battle, defeats him. Divine Tree Arc The broccoli tree's power that came from the explosion during the battle of Shigeo and Suzuki was absorbed by dimple to fulfill his wish to become a god. Having heard of this Shigeo convinces dimple to stop with what he is doing, and even refrains from using his psychic powers during their talk. Telepathy Club Mini-Arc ???% Arc After hearing that Tsubomi will be moving out, Shigeo finally decides to confess to her. He buys a flower bouquet to give her, but after he realizes how little he can afford, Minegishi offers to trade him a larger one instead. On his way to Tsubomi, he saves a child from being hit by a car, but he gets hit instead. When blood starts to flow from his head, ???% takes control of his body and continues the path to Tsubomi. REIGEN Arc Shigeo exorcises the Mimic spirit that impersonated him and tried to kill Reigen. Epilogue After a few months, he becomes vice-president of Body Improvement Club. He firstly welcomes new students. Then he walks with Ritsu and Teruki to Reigen's birthday party. Shigeo is shown to be fully emotive and emotionally free, indicating he has finally outgrown the need to repress his emotions. Powers & Abilities At first glance Shigeo is an average middle school student. Initially, Shigeo was very physically unfit and incapable, having no bodily coordination, a lack of stamina and surprisingly low muscular strength. However, after joining the Body Improvement Club, his physical capabilities grew greatly, although they are still relatively below average for someone his age. He isn't very skilled at his schoolwork either, and gets flustered whenever teachers call on him to answer questions in class. However, Shigeo's true strength lies in his phenomenal psychic powers, which outclass those of almost every other esper in the series. He is arguably the most powerful esper in the series, rivaled only by Keiji Mogami and Toichiro Suzuki. He has a tremendous capacity for storing psychic energy, which he primarily uses to fuel his already existing powers. Due to his belief that psychic powers are not to be used against others, he has done little combat training and does not specialize in any specific type of ESP. Despite this, he still has a wide variety of techniques at his disposal and is actually able to learn new techniques somewhat easily, as seen when he learned how to use chlorokinesis during his battle with the farm spirit, and when he learned how to track the energy of other espers when he entered his 100% Obsession state, something that Dimple noted. However, he still relies most heavily on simple things such as telekinesis and barrier creation in combat. Toichiro, who has traveled the world, never encountered an esper on Shigeo's level before. Shigeo's Progress Towards Explosion Rage2.gif|100% Rage Sadness.gif|100% Sadness Animosity.gif|100% Animosity Rejection.gif|100% Rejection Temporarymurderousintent.png|100% Murderous Intent Gratitude.gif|1000% Gratitude Courage.gif|100% Courage Obsession2.gif|100% Obsession Friendship.gif|100% Friendship Ecstasy.gif|100% Ecstasy Shame.gif|100% Shame Compassion.gif|100% Compassion Resignation.gif|100% Resignation Kindness.gif|100% Kindness Mob getting carried away.png|100% Getting Carried Away Trust.png|100% Trust Note: Shigeo's Meter measures his Amount of Psychic Powers being released rather than his Emotion or Heartbeat Rate, the % meter also has a connection to quickly releasing Psychic Energy in an Alarming or Steady Rate. Due to a childhood incident involving his psychic powers, Shigeo has subconsciously sealed away a large portion of his power behind several emotional locks. However, his power will occasionally burst out when a particular emotion takes over Shigeo's actions and overflows. This is visually depicted with a percentage labeled "Shigeo's Progress Towards Explosion" that eventually reaches 100%. The emotions that have been displayed at 100% so far include: * 100% Rage - After being taunted by Dimple and the (LOL) Cult, and later after Toichiro attempts to kill Reigen and disrespects Serizawa. Resulted in Shigeo becoming serious about fighting. * 100% Sadness - After going into ???% mode in his battle with Teru, resulting in the destruction of Black Vinegar Middle School. Resulted in Shigeo crying and putting the school back together. * 100% Animosity - After watching the violent and callous treatment of Ritsu and the other middle schoolers by Koyama. Resulted in Shigeo beginning a brutal beatdown of his attacker. * 100% Rejection - While being forcibly shown an illusion of Ritsu in a pool of blood by Muto. Resulted in Shigeo frying Muto's brain with psychic energy in retaliation. * 100% Murderous Intent '''- Although not a true 100% state, this was very nearly achieved, reaching 99%. In this state, Shigeo became utterly ruthless and cold-blooded, prepared to kill his opponents as long as the people he cared about were safe, and he was shown wickedly smiling. Thankfully, Reigen stopped him at the last second, and his master's words changed his energy and emotions to 100% Gratitude. * '''100% Gratitude - When Reigen tried to protect Shigeo by telling him it was okay to run from the battle with the 7th Division. Resulted in Shigeo temporarily transferring his powers to Reigen, who is at "1000%." * 100% Courage - While fighting Mogami to save Minori Asagiri, and later while fighting Toichiro and resolving to fight to protect his friends and family. Resulted in Shigeo gaining a more bishounen appearance. This is Shigeo's most powerful 100% state since he was able to momentarily fight on-par with Suzuki at 100% while he was struggling greatly before with just 50% of Suzuki's power. * 100% Obsession - After identifying the Claw espers who supposedly burned down his home and kidnapped his family. Resulted in Shigeo going on a single-minded rampage to track down said espers and find out where they took his family and how they made the dummies at his house. * 100% Friendship - After learning about Serizawa's sad backstory and being willing to be his friend. Resulted in Shigeo absorbing Serizawa's energy blast and throwing it back at him to let Serizawa understand Shigeo's own sad backstory. * 100% Ecstasy - While being influenced by Toichiro's own emotions of ecstasy during their battle. Resulted in Shigeo laughing hysterically and flying erratically, enjoying the thrill of the battle. He momentarily allowed himself to get carried away in this state, but stopped when he saw how scared Ritsu was when looking at him. * 100% Shame - After realizing he let himself get carried away with his psychic powers in his battle against Suzuki. Resulted in Shigeo groveling and hiding himself in the clouds. * 100% Compassion - After realizing how sad Toichiro's life must really be and feeling sorry for him during their battle. Resulted in Shigeo crying and trying to quickly crush Toichiro with buildings. * 100% Resignation - After deciding that Toichiro could not be convinced to stop and that he had no other choice but to stop him by force. Resulted in Shigeo brutally contorting Toichiro's body in an attempt to leave him physically unable to go on. * 100% Kindness - After deciding to stay with Toichiro in his supposed final moments and attempt to save him from his ghastly fate. Resulted in Shigeo creating a barrier around himself and Suzuki and trying to absorb part of his energy overload. * 100% Getting Carried Away - After noticing how many girls were talking to him and how much attention he was receiving compared to usual. Didn't result in any psychic occurrences, but led to Shigeo growing insensitive and disregarding Dimple's feelings when he was talking to him about the Divine Tree. * 100% Trust - After deciding to not use his powers against Dimple in the Divine Tree and to trust him instead. Resulted in Shigeo temporarily throwing away his psychic powers. ???% "???%" is a special state that Shigeo occasionally enters when he becomes unconscious and when his physical vessel is destroyed. His basic instincts takes over unleashing all of his latent psychic power at once. Quotes *Catchphrase: "I don't really get it." *(Shigeo to Ritsu) "Psychic powers aren't needed to survive in the first place." Notes & Trivia *The kanji for his forename, Shigeo, can alternatively be read as "Mob", which the Character Guidebook confirms as the source of his nickname. MP100 Character Name Breakdowns *Shigeo's favourite foods are takoyaki, milk and ramen and his least favourite foods are cilantro, shiokara and locusts. *Apparently, Shigeo's speciality is making dogs float and his hobby is watching the sky. *His favourite music is the cheerful sounding ones and his favourite movie genre is action. *His facial expression looks just like ONE's character Saitama. *ONE has stated that Tatsumaki, the strongest esper from the One-Punch Man series, could in fact beat normal Shigeo, but if Shigeo gets serious then there is no answer. *Despite Shigeo's crush on Tsubomi, the two have made very few interactions with each other. *Shigeo is one of the only two espers who has the ability to absorb and transfer psychic energy. The other is Toichiro Suzuki. Because of this, Suzuki viewed Shigeo as his greatest enemy. References Navigation es:Shigeo Kageyama it:Shigeo Kageyama Category:Characters Category:Esper Category:Human Category:Males Category:Salt Middle School Students Category:Body Improvement Club Members Category:Shadow Leader